


Slither In

by twistedmiracle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, But I understand why he did, Draco otoh is a different sort of snake, Dubious Morality, Harry's a snake, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kingsley really shouldn't have indulged Harry that way, M/M, No really Harry is literally a snake, Private bedrooms, Sneaking, TM's drabbles, Teenagers don't always make the best choices when they have privacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 20:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/pseuds/twistedmiracle
Summary: Harry had truly believed he was getting away with sneaking into Draco's room ...





	

Harry'd thought he was getting away with sneaking into Draco's pocket-sized room to watch him undress, shower, even wank. After all, Kingsley had promised to legally -- but secretly -- register Harry's grass snake animagus form.

Harry frequently slithered into the other "eighth-year's" dorm and hid. The Marauder's Map made it simple to slink in minutes before Draco would return from meals or the library. Then Harry could gather memories to explore unconstrained in his Pensieve. _All_ the eighth-years had private bedrooms.

So he thought he was safe, until he found himself magically trapped and held over Draco's bed. 

"Animagus revertere!"

*-*_*-*_*-*

Forcibly transformed, Harry crashed, grimacing, to Draco's bed. This wasn't how he'd planned - or hoped - this would go. Painfully aware of his inability to talk himself out of anything, Harry bowed his head and waited.

"What the hell, Potter?"

"Er…." Harry looked up through his fringe and wondered what to say. How did he admit to the crush? The spying? The Pensieve? He knew it was shocking. But he'd been unable to stop.

"You wanted evidence to use against me, yes?"

"Er, no."

"Like I believe that!" Draco's grumpy expression made him even cuter, which Harry found deeply unfair.

*-*_*-*_*-*

"It's late. You're probably sleepy. Maybe we…?" Harry scooted.

"Back on that damn bed." Draco's wand threatened. "You're here till you make _sense_."

Cornered, Harry resorted to the truth. "I, shit." He looked down. "I fancy you."

"Bullshit."

Harry's head ricocheted up. "It isn't!" he yelped.

"There's no way anyone would fall for that idiotic story."

Harry stared, silent. What the hell did he do now?

"Unless…" Draco looked speculative, nervous, then triumphant. "Prove it."

He began unfastening his robe one-handed.

"You mean?" Harry was appalled. And hard.

"All the way to the swallow. Then I'll believe you 'want' me."

*-*_*-*_*-*

Ohgodohgodohgod. Draco's cock. Erect. _In Harry's hand._

Harry sat at the bed's edge, staring at Draco's cock. Who'd authorized this? He had no memory of moving. Taking. But now… ohgodohgodohgod.

He'd blame Imperius, but that felt like floating. This felt like drowning.

Harry stroked, looking at Draco's face. Draco's sneer faltered and Harry realized that Draco was being a bastard, but Harry deserved it and besides. _He held Draco's cock and permission to suck it._ If he made Draco happy… maybe he could suck it again? Harry exhaled over the head, wet his lips, and made to do his best.

*-*_*-*_*-*

Those loud slurping noises could've been embarrassing, but Harry was too excited to be bashful. Sucking Draco's cock was better than fantasy. Better than reaming himself with a dildo on the floor of his favourite Pensieve memory: Draco wanking slowly in the shower.

He'd surely convinced Draco of his desire. Probably when he'd gone to his knees and pulled out his own erection.

But that was no longer the point. He had to get Draco off so spectacularly that, despite everything, he'd permit this again. Or more. Harry sucked Draco into the back of his throat, judging moans and responding.

*-*_*-*_*-*

Lust was a wonderful thing. Harry had maneuvered Draco down onto the bed. Seated, but still more relaxed. He'd jerked himself to a quick orgasm, preferring to have all ten fingers free to tease Draco's cock, balls, and - with any luck - anus.

"Does this feel good, Draco?" He breathed hot air at the head of Draco's lovely cock. 

"Yes…" Draco moaned, having apparently forgotten how this had all begun.

"Like this, then?" Harry asked, and wrapped his lips around the head, his right hand around Draco's balls and his left around Draco's shaft.

"Don't stop," Draco managed, and Harry didn't.

*-*_*-*_*-*

For almost a full minute. Then... "Feels good?"

"Yes," Draco begged. "Don't stop."

"I want this again. I want your come in my mouth." Harry licked the head and stroked the shaft. "I want your lust all over my tongue."

"Then fucking suck my cock, dammit!" Draco whined.

"Only if you promise to let me back. I want more. Promise me, or you'll be jerking off to the sound of a slamming door."

"You swallow my come tonight; I'll open my door for you tomorrow."

"Promise?" Harry grinned, and then attempted to take Draco all the way into his throat.

*-*_*-*_*-*

"Cock sucking glutton!" Draco exulted, robes and arms splayed over his bed, feet on the floor. Harry knelt between Draco's half-naked legs, kissing his thighs.

"Go home, Harry."

Harry mouthed Draco's dying erection.

"Stop. I've come four times, I'm getting sore. I can't believe I'm stopping you, but come back tomorrow."

Harry neither spoke nor obeyed; sucking harder instead.

Draco sat up and shoved Harry.

"What the fuck? No means no. You can suck me tomorrow. Let me recover."

Harry released his prize and mumbled toward Draco's shin. Finally his words became clear. "M'afraid you'll never let me come back."

*-*_*-*_*-*

"You're an idiot," Draco pronounced. "Who would refuse free blowjobs? Give me some credit, Potter. _Think._ I'm Slytherin. You've heard of us? Greed? Enlightened self-interest?"

He crossed his unfastened robes over his nudity. 

"I will certainly 'allow' you back. D'you think I'd rather come in my hand than the savior's mouth? _You_ may be a moron, but I'm not. 

"Now stand up, dress, and don't ever try to sneak in here again. I'm putting up anti-animagus wards and some nasty surprises as deterrents. Understood?"

Draco locked and warded the door behind Harry, then sat at his desk.

**Dear Diary…**

****

*-*_*-*_*-*

**Who knew Potter had no pride? And that he sucks cock? I was right about a snake animagus sneaking in, but never imagined it was Potter!**

****

**Far crazier, it turns out all he was here for was because he's a raging faggot who needed a long poke down the throat. Which I was of course happy to provide. Four times!**

**I may never fuck another girl. What ordinary witch could rate after Potter wanked at my feet while sucking me off?**

**Shit. I've more to say, but even though I think it'll hurt, I'm too hard not to wank.**

**Draco**

*-*_*-*_*-*

Harry suspended the snooping spell and shut his notebook. Draco's diary entry was not encouraging. Draco'd enjoyed the blowjobs, but for dispiriting reasons. One-upsmanship. Arrogance. Preferring Harry's mouth to his own hand; but only because Draco thought of it as vengeance.

Where was the lust?

Harry's feelings would not be reciprocated soon. He needed patience. 

Worse, a part of Harry wished Draco had been a doe-eyed virgin until relinquishing that prize to Harry. Swooning, preferably.

Snorting at his ludicrous longings, Harry reached for his Pensieve and dildo. He needed to come again before he had any chance at sleep tonight.

*-*_*-*_*-*

The next day the map helped Harry avoid Draco. He just… couldn't. Everyone would _see_.

That evening he hid above Draco's door. Though he no longer dared sneak in, snakehood still had benefits. 

Draco's approaching footsteps made Harry shiver. He watched -relieved and frustrated - while Draco paused. Did he feel Harry's eyes? Or was it simple suspicion? 

Draco said nothing. Harry made a thousand futile wishes.

Once Draco entered, Harry tasted the air. Empty. He transformed - managed not to fall - and knocked. He wanted to be bold, but could only stare at the floor.

Draco's shoes shined. 

"Found your humility? Excellent."

*-*_*-*_*-*

"You can come in," Draco sneered, "but you can't sleep here. Return tomorrow to wake me. Blowjob and coffee. Black, four sugars."

Harry looked his arrogant lover in the eye and saw veiled hope, lust, anticipation. "I may be unsure," he said, quietly. Draco leaned in, "I may want you. But I'm still a Gryffindor."

"Found your spine?" Draco laughed unconvincingly. "I'll still manage. Just don't expect anything beyond sex. Understood?"

Harry put a hand on Draco's shoulder, pressing him back into the room. "Yes. And I _want_ sex. Now."

Draco's eyes widened. Harry closed the door with his back.

*-*_*-*_*-*

Sunshine woke Harry slowly; Draco draped around him like a large cat. His erection poked Harry's arse, leaving Harry wistful about how sore he wasn't.

Sex he had required and sex he had received. The most one-sided sex with the most selfish lover imaginable. Draco had come only in Harry's mouth and on his face. Harry's arse had been on offer all night. Draco had refused it with a sneer and revulsion.

Harry suddenly remembered Draco's insistence, hours ago, that Harry wake him with coffee and a blowjob. Maybe he could sneak away under the cover story of seeking breakfast.

*-*_*-*_*-*

**Diary,**

**I pushed too far. I suspected when I woke in sunshine bliss only to see his eyes gone glassy and nervous. When he mumbled _want that coffee?_ I suspected I'd not see him again, and I was right. He was nowhere today. Not even meals. Did he starve just to avoid me, or did his _friends_ feed him?**

**Merlin, what've I done? What've I lost? How do I regain it?**

**Draco**

Smiling cannily, Harry suspended his snooping spell. Now that _he_ had the upper hand he'd play it much smarter than Draco had. Stretching luxuriously, Harry began to plan.

 

_finis_ A sequel is underway! Find the first 200 words here: http://dracoharry100.livejournal.com/1207586.html 


End file.
